Sentinel
Sentinels are a variety of mutant-hunting robots, appearing in the Marvel Comics Universe. They are usually portrayed as antagonists to the X-Men. Backstory The Sentinels were invented by Dr. Bolivar Trask after he found that his own son had developed mutant powers. After being unable to suppress his son's growing mutant powers, Trask studied the nature of powerful mutations and came to the conclusion that mutants would eventually supplant normal humans as Earth's dominant race if no action was taken to control them. Soon after, Trask and a team of scientists developed the first Sentinel prototypes in a secret laboratory, intending to use them to capture and destroy America's mutants in an ambush. However, Trask realised that not all mutants were hostile to humans, and helped the X-Men to destroy his Sentinel manufacturing facility. Since then, the majority of Sentinel designs and manufacturing is now under United States Government control, being used to aid the US military on some occasions in operations against mutants, and are constantly refined and improved in order to maintain their high degree of lethality. However, numerous cases exist where Sentinel designs and manufacturing secrets have fallen under the control of various villain organisations. Though Sentinels are commonly seen as autonomous robots, some manned models have been developed, with the Sentinel's chest area housing a cockpit for the pilot. In addition, the anti-mutant protocols developed for autonomous Sentinels require them to protect humans from mutants, though their combat programming gives Sentinels a high degree of leeway as to how they do this. Thus, massive collateral damage is often the norm when Sentinels are deployed to capture or kill mutants. In-Game Story Powers and Abilities Though Sentinels are constantly being updated with new weapons and abilities, all models maintain the following abillities: *'Darts:' Sentinels carried ten steel javelin-like darts on the trunk that could be thrown to pierce an opponent. *'Electric Isolation:' Sentinels were specially protected against electric attacks. *'Encephalo-Scanner:' At least some of the Sentinels were equipped with a scanner to read brainwaves of a target and determine if it was telling the truth. This device was not infallible. *'Energy Blast:' Sentinels have various types of energy projectiles, including but not limited to plasma, electrons, stunners and heat, that could be shot from their chest or hands. They were also armed with a disintegrator that only affected inorganic matter. *'Flight:' Rocket jets built into their feet and hands allowed for high-speed flight. *'Learning Program:' A special learning program allowed Sentinels a certain advantage when fighting an enemy, but only after at least some seconds of analysis. This data could be stored for future uses against the same enemy, so that any Sentinel from any model could access the information. Any needed modification would take at least one week. In the 21st century, all known mutants, living or dead, were filed. *'Mutant Detection:' The Sentinels constantly scanned all living beings in their immediate area and were able to determine if they were humans or mutants. The "immediate area" covered up to ten miles. *'Robot:' Due to its nature, the Sentinels were protected by the sheer strength of the hull. They could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, nor by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery. *'Super Strength:' Sentinels are known''' to lift at least seventy tons. *'''Self-Repair: '''Sentinels are able to repair themselves with a built-in repair kit, provided there are '''sufficient materials nearby to effect repairs. In addition, some Sentinels were manufactured for a leader-type role, being more intelligent than other Sentinels and able to learn, adapt to, and counteract the tactics and powers used by mutants to a highly developed, near instantaneous degree. Gameplay Hyper Combos '''Plasma Storm (Level 1) '''Makes an Sphere Of Electricity which damages any opponent near him '''Hard Drive (Level 1) '''Makes a Diamond-Shaped Force Field with smaller Sentinels around it and barges it into the opponent '''Hyper Sentinel Force (Level 1) '''Points at the opponent and three smaller Sentinels fly out at them three times. Theme Song Trivia * Gameinformer voted Sentinel one of the top ten fighting game characters due to how overpowered he is. * Sentinel's character model is much smaller than in the comics due to the fact that if he was proper size he would be too big to play as. In the Marvel Continuity, this model is about 20 ft (6 meters), while in MvC3 seems to be at least 11 ft tall (about 3 meters) * In MvC3, he calls Phoenix by her real name, Jean Grey. * His counterpart appears to be Hsien-Ko, which is for many reasons. The first reason is that they were both artificially made, one through science (Sentinel) and one through sorcery (Hsien-Ko), which presents a sort of Science vs Magic theme. The second reason is that both Sentinel and Hsien-Ko have weapons hidden within them. Sentinel has built-in weapons throughout his body, and Hsien-Ko has hidden weapons in her clothing, almost always her sleeves.The Third reason being that both are hunters of something with Hsien Ko hunting Darkstalkers and Sentinel hunting mutants. * This particular Sentinel resembles the Mark V model. * In his reveal trailer, Sentinel was paired up with Storm and Magneto, which could be referencing one of the popular team-up of '''Marvel VS Capcom 2 '''due to how overpowered the three were originally. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sentinel is voiced by Jim Ward, who did the voice for the Sentinels in Wolverine and The X-men. Artwork Mvc2-sentinel.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Category:MvC2 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:artwork